Just Started Living
by xBlackStars
Summary: There's always been something between them, there's a connection so deep that others wouldn't have even known. Exploring the depths of what could have possibly been. F! Arisen & M! Main Pawn. K Rating. Drabble.


**a/n:** this is my first time writing a different genre story such as Dragon's Dogma, hence there may be a few errors but since playing the game I've become somewhat obsessed and pissed at the game, especially with the incredibly hard monsters an hour into the game. Anyway, the whole fem! Arisen and the main pawn could be explored more, so without further ado read on. P.S If you wish to find me on PSN, I'm known as WantedFox.

**Word Count: **1,028

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the characters storyline to the game itself. I merely own the names and the way in which I present them with their own personalities.

**Errors:** Be warned that I do not have a beta and whilst I do check over/proof read these before posting there is always errors that I may not have picked up. By all means, just let me know and I'll correct them – or if anyone is willing to be a beta please do not hesitate to contact me. I know there will be some errors as I have no knowledge of writing in this genre as you can tell by my other stories, please be patient with me.

* * *

i. Saviour

Since the day she met him, Sirena had known he was something or rather someone special. Since touching the Rift stone and picking him out, she knew that she would always be in his debt. He was not just a pawn. Dante had saved her on more occasions than she could count on her own fingers; he had been her saviour since day one. She might have hand picked him herself, but he was his own creation and complemented her as a fighter nothing like the other pawn, Rook. His light brown hair, cut short with a tufted fringe, along with his tanned complexion and his skill with his bow and short daggers was just the start of how well she picked him out. The connection between Dante and her other pawns was stronger, she could _feel_ him – she may have been told that pawns could not feel any human emotions and they lacked the conviction but she _felt_ his emotions, she knew if he was worried or if he felt upset.

They were on their travels to the Duskmoon Tower when Sirena had noticed that the sun was setting rather rapidly, "Let's camp here for the night." She spoke loudly enough that all of her pawns could hear her, removing the bag from her side and onto the thickly grassed ground. She span around to see worry etched into her main pawn's face, she raised her eyebrow as if silently asking him what was worrying him but Dante merely shook his head. "I'll go look for some wood to start a fire," Walking away into the nearby forest before the darkened sky covered her vision, with caution Sirena lit her oil lamp, attaching it at her hip. She had barely made it into the start of the forest, gathering wood before she heard a shout from her pawns, "Arisen!" They all shouted, she was about to call back until she found herself surrounded by Hobgoblins without her sword. She had left her pack with the others, she was merely a warrior and without her sword she was weak.

"On our way, Master. Stay strong." She heard her fellow pawn, Joyce the mage she had hired in Gran Soren. Sirena could barely hear him over the noise from the goblins, her heart racing and her hands trembling – she dropped the firewood that was gathered in her arms. She all but saved one piece in which she would attempt to bash any of the goblins should they attack her first, retaliation was a devil. But before Sirena was able to swing the wooden log, a goblin had grasped her from behind – the sword slicing against and then through her middle ranged armour. She knew instantly when she felt the familiar effects wavering through almost instantly, the sword had been poisoned.

Dante had made it to her side just minutes after Joyce had called out from the camp, all three pawns had come to her – like Sirena, Dante knew when his master required assistance and the instant he felt her connection drop out he knew something was wrong, so very wrong. Pulling his bow from his back swiftly and elegantly, he loaded it with several barbed arrows from his quiver before shooting them towards the sky to project raining arrows. Dodging the arrows as his fellow pawns began fighting the other goblins; whilst there weren't many of them he knew they were stronger than the normal type. Throwing his bow over his shoulders, he grasped his daggers from their scabbard before slicing into a goblin that rushed towards him. Unable to control his worry, he kicked another goblin away before dashing towards his fallen Arisen.

Through the fogginess of poison, the Arisen had heard some mumblings from her main pawn. "Stay with me, please," before hearing the last of, "Stay with me, Sirena."

* * *

She woke with a start, her pulse rocket high and a sheen of sweat gathered on her forehead. At first she hadn't even noticed that the sun was rising nor that there were rather toned arms secured firmly around her petite yet toned frame. "Don't worry, I am here." She heard Dante whisper to her in a groggy voice from sleep, Sirena being Sirena she tried to move only for her main pawn to slightly tighten his grip to prevent her from moving and hurting herself further. "You are hurt still, I managed to tend to you wounds but you need to rest." She turned her head until she caught his bright green gaze, "Thank-you, Dante." She murmured, afraid to wake the other pawns which she had only discovered were still deep in their own slumber. Sirena moved forward, pressing her lips against his cheek. "For being my knight in shining armour."

He mightn't know how to _feel, he_ knew how to respond to how she felt towards him. Not only that but he had learnt to _feel_, through his connection with her.


End file.
